1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a single-ended flow converter which is clocked at the primary side and is provided with a controller and the single-ended flow converter comprises a plurality of switched power packs that are connected by secondary windings and each are composed of an electronic switch, a storage inductor, a free-wheeling diode and a smoothing capacitor and each respectively supply a DC user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art single-ended flow converters are larger and more expensive than the present invention and utilize more components.